strength of the force
by WanderersShadow101
Summary: the sith and the jedi have discovered a third group of force users that wield both the light and dark side of the force. what they do not know however, is that this new group is far stronger than they could ever imagine. both sith and jedi alike will soon know...the true strength of the force. pairings pending


**This does not have a tittle yet, its just something I've been thinking about and decided to write down so it would stop bothering me. But if people like this then I will try and turn it into something.**

**This will take place in star wars verse in general, however there will be people from other games and anime that will make appearances and will not be in character, in short there will be a lot of OOC.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy.**

A seemingly young man sat with two others Indian style, the three of them facing each other in a triangle form. All three wore black cloaks that completely obscured them from view. The three sat in silence as the large room they were in slowly filled up with people, all of them being cloaked as well.

While two of the three were meditating, the third was thinking about what would happen if the Jedi order or sith found out about their gathering. He knew that the Jedi would most likely think that he and his brothers had tricked or bewitched the ones joining them, the sith would just attack first and demand answers later. The man almost let out a chuckle at the humor of it all.

While it was clear that the three brothers were powerful in the ways of the force, they were neither sith nor Jedi. They did not lust for power and knowledge while wanting to conquer like the sith did, nor did they leave emotions like love and anger behind. One of the reasons they were so powerful was because they had those whom they cared for, who they would die for. And vice verca.

"_how amusing, is it not my brothers?"_the man asked, speaking with his mind. _"we all know that we will be receiving some uninvited guests soon, they do not realize that we are not enemies, yet they come at us with the intent to do harm, however they try to conceal it with feeble attempts at peace, as the Jedi do, or blare it from their minds like the sith."._

"_It matters not brother, if we so wished, we could wipe out both sides completely. However we do not, despite the fact that that is what they intend to do. What the Jedi and sith both fail to understand is that there is no light or dark side of the force...the force simply exists, just as we all exist. Just as the magic the three of us wield has no light or dark side. The abilities and power one has does not determine who or what that person is, it is how they use what they have. If say that your leg was badly damaged by acid and it could not be fixed and one of us cut it off with our light saber does not mean that the use of one is dark or evil, we are simply using it as a tool to give u aid from your pain...not that something like that would ever happen of coarse." _one of his brothers said.

"_Besides Akuto, I think they would have to worry more about our dear ones then us personally. Even after all this time it still astounds me sometimes the level of love and loyalty they show us. I would think that Darian would be more worried about what Yuno, Eleanor, and Alice would do were anyone try to harm their dear father."_ the third man said, a slight chuckle coming from him.

The first man, Darian, responded_ "ahh but do not forget Hakuro, I am not the only one who has dear ones who are that way, our mothers are also a force to be reckoned with, I am sure we all remember when I returned from that meeting on Tatooine after being caught off guard by that rogue sith. He was lucky and cut off my right arm just bellow the elbow. I had to hold both Alma and Eva for twenty four __hours to calm them down so they would not try to go and destroy the whole planet."_

Darian looked up to see the room was now full of people who were wearing cloaks. It seemed the time to start the meeting was now.

"Come brothers, our dear ones are waiting for us." he said.

Akuto gave a slight chuckle as he and Hakuro stood with their brother. "so it would seem brother, I wonder how they are going to react when we reveal the information you shared with us a few days ago."

Hakuro turned to his other brother, a humor filled smile on his face. "if by information, you mean the fact that all three of us are what the ancients called Dovahkiin**(Dragonborn)** and that we have the power of the voice. I am most curious to find out what would happen if you used the call dragon shout Akuto, considering you've had those black wing-like markings on your back for as long as any of us can remember."

"Also considering that the only thing they love more than hearing about the force is hearing about the Dovahkiin, yes I think it will be most interesting. However we must find the right time to do so...i sense the time is soon though." Darian said.

Thankfully the chamber the three brothers were in along with the group of people was big enough that the three could speak and not worry about being over heard.

They noticed that everyone was getting restless, starting to fidget in they're seats and whispering to each other, wondering what was going on.

It was then that Darian was struck with a very intriguing idea, lowering his voice he spoke.

"Brothers, I believe I have a way with which to get our dear ones to calm down as well as to get them wanting more lessons in lore of the Dovahs." he said.

Both Akuto and Hakuro just grinned, it was Hakuro who responded though, voicing what the three were going to do.

"We sing in the language of the old ones and see were it goes from there, right my brother?"

the response he got was a big smile.

Motioning for the other two to follow him, they approached the podium in the middle of the room, all eyes following them.

"Dear ones, my brothers and I wish to apologize for keeping you all waiting, I hope we did not make you bored with our hushed mutterings." Darian said, his cloak slipping off his arms slightly as he spread them out.

The whole chamber had gone silent when he had started to speak, and had erupted into hushed giggling and whispers of "master can be so silly" and "our lords must have been talking about something of great importance" were heard.

"The reason it has taken us so long to begin this gathering is due to some information my brothers and I have gained from our force meditation. It would seem that we have gained access to a long thought lost language of great power, and while it will take us some time to learn more we have decided to present you with something that we have prepared for you. I hope you all enjoy this as much as we did when we thought of it." Darian said.

The chamber had gone silent again as he spoke, and again when he finished there were murmurings and whispers, only this time they were wondering what their masters had prepared for them, they were also curious about the language of power that had been mentioned.

"Shall we give them all a treat then brothers?" they heard Darian ask Akuto and Hakuro, both nodding.

And as one, the three brothers began to sing:

**(Sovngarde music plays)**

"_**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin.**_

_**Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**_

_**Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**_

_**dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**_

_**Huzrah nu, kul do od,wah aan bok lingrah vod,**_

_**Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!**_

_**Wo lost fron wah ney dov, akrk fin reyliik do jul,**_

_**Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!**_

_**Ahrk fin sul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,**_

_**Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!**_

_**Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tus, vey zeim hokoron pah,**_

_**Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!**_

_**Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do yed viing ko fin krah,**_

_**Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!**_

_**'Alduin, feyn do jun, druziik vokun staadnav,**_

_**Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!**_

_**Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,**_

_**Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!**_

_**Paaz Keilzaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,**_

_**Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!**_

_**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok sin los vahriin,**_

_**Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**_

_**Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**_

_**Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"**_

the whole chamber was completely and utterly silent as the three brothers sang, everyone was mesmerized by the song. But more than that they started to realize that the song was that of the Dovahkiin.

Before any of them could so much as ask a question however, Darian raised a hand in the air and spoke.

"I know that everyone here is near bursting with countless questions, I must ask that you all wait. It seems we have some uninvited guests."

no sooner had he finished speaking did the doors behind him slide open to reveal a man in a black cloak with red eyes that were full of anger and evil. He was flanked by six others, all wearing black and wielding red light sabers.

Akuto turned and gazed at the group of men and spoke. His voice carrying throughout the chamber.

"It would seem, that the Sith have reached us first brothers."

**Ok, like I said at the beginning of this, this is just a idea for a big ass crossover that I've had in my head for a while and decided to type down. **

**And sense I also forgot to put the disclaimer at the top ill put it here: I only own my own characters that ive created, anything else you recognize I dont own.**

**Anyway...like it? Hate it? Not sure? Let me know what you think and if enough people do like this then ill see what I can do about adding more.**

**Also for those who are wanting the next chaper for BOTRD, please be patient, hopefully I will be able to get it finished and put up in the next few days.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading,**

**Shadow.**


End file.
